


The High Priestess and her Demoness

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: Zelda/Lilith oneshots [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lilith is insecure and Zelda Spellman is a bottom, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, No real plot here, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Soft bitches lowkey, Squirting, Teasing, but they are in love, sue me, zelith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: " "Ohhh yes, Lilith, right there! Ahh, fuck- don't you dare stop!"The demoness laid between Zelda's legs, three fingers buried in her wet, tight heat, tongue circling her bundle of nerves and she smirked against the flushed skin. She knew the other woman was close, from the way her clit was throbbing rhythmically and her inner walls were fluttering around her fingers. But she wanted to make this last, maybe even make her beg. She wanted to stay like this forever and remember every sound the High Priestess made; every moan, every whine that almost turned into a sob. She wanted to remember the way her body moved and squirmed under her ministrations, the way she looked down at her through hooded eyes, lost in ecstasy.When Zelda's moans grew louder and higher pitched, she sat back on her heels, but kept her fingers in her cunt, curling them against her g-spot and moving them in a come-hither motion at a torturously slow pace. The redhead's eyes snapped open, a low grunt of frustration leaving the back of her throat. "
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Zelda/Lilith oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	The High Priestess and her Demoness

"Ohhh yes, Lilith, right there! Ahh, fuck- don't you dare stop!"

The demoness laid between Zelda's legs, three fingers buried in her wet, tight heat, tongue circling her bundle of nerves and she smirked against the flushed skin. She knew the other woman was close, from the way her clit was throbbing rhythmically and her inner walls were fluttering around her fingers. But she wanted to make this last, maybe even make her beg. She wanted to stay like this forever and remember every sound the High Priestess made; every moan, every whine that almost turned into a sob. She wanted to remember the way her body moved and squirmed under her ministrations, the way she looked down at her through hooded eyes, lost in ecstasy.

When Zelda's moans grew louder and higher pitched, she sat back on her heels, but kept her fingers in her cunt, curling them against her g-spot and moving them in a come-hither motion at a torturously slow pace. The redhead's eyes snapped open, a low grunt of frustration leaving the back of her throat.

"You-"

"Yes?"

Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You bitch!"

"Come now, is that any way to speak to your Queen?" 

"I-"

The Spellman witch's words were cut off when the demoness suddenly started fucking her hard and fast, getting her close to the edge but abruptly stopping right when the younger woman was about to fall.

"My sweet Zelda, I will have to punish you now, make you beg for me to let you come."

"Fuck-"

She was desperate for release at this point, after being denied it and teased for what felt like hours. But the prospect of being punished by the First Woman sent a shiver down her spine and made her even wetter.

"Oh you like the idea, don't you? Will you look at that...you're positively dripping into my hand...let's see how far I can get you."

The redhead was intrigued and submitted entirely to her Queen. She knew she liked being in control, no, needed to be in control, for Lucifer had taken that away from her for millennia, making her feel powerless.

Lilith conjured some silk ropes, tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts and Zelda moaned in anticipation.

The brunette grabbed the flogger that she knew laid hidden under the bed. She was aware that her girlfriend still sometimes used it to punish herself, but this was an entirely different situation. 

She dragged it along her porcelain skin, from her collarbone down to her aching centre and the redhead bucked her hips, but the First Witch withdrew it instantly. She then ran it across her inner thigh before bringing it down, hard, and Zelda cried out both in pain and pleasure. The brunette leaned down and bit her on the same spot before soothing the burn with her tongue and the other woman moaned, her back arching off the bed. 

The Mother of Demons hit her several times; on her legs, her stomach, dangerously close to her throat, barely allowing her to take her breath between smacks. She wasn't gentle, not in the least, but she knew her lover didn't want her to be.

"Lily...please…"

"No, pet. I'm not quite done with you. I'll give you what you need when you deserve it."

Zelda was pulling at the ropes, desperately trying to reach out to her even if she knew she couldn't. 

"Please, my Queen, let me touch you…"

"No."

"Then kiss me."

Her voice was low and husky, making the brunette’s pupils dilate with a burning desire, so she granted her that. She leaned down, almost entirely laying on top of her, her leg automatically pressing onto the redhead's centre. She kissed her passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance, teeth clashing. The matriarch moaned into her mouth, grinding her hips against the other woman's thigh. 

Lilith could feel how wet she was, and it aroused her further, slickness gathering between her thighs. She scooted up, straddling her lover's stomach.

"Can you feel what you do to me?"

She whispered, while slowly rolling her hips against the pink, bruising skin. Zelda whined and nodded sharply.

"I'm going to ride your mouth now, and you will make me come all over your face. And then I might consider giving you what you're so desperate for...is that alright with you?"

"Yes...please…"

Lilith advanced on her knees, hovering above the witch's face before lowering herself onto her mouth.

"Now be a good little witch and eat me like you mean it, like your starving."

Zelda couldn't do anything but obey, her lover's taste was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. She ran her nose up her slit, parting her folds and she felt the demoness tremble above her, making her smirk with pride. She licked her clit lightly before going lower, stopping at her entrance and dipping into her. Her scent was intoxicating, making her dizzy and drunk with want.

"Don't tease."

But the redhead did it again and the brunette grabbed a fistful of strawberry blonde locks, pulling her head against her and resting more of her weight on her face, making it difficult for her to breathe, but she didn't care.

"I said don't tease."

The High Priestess started eating her out it in earnest, circling her clit in tight, firm circles, before fucking her with her tongue. Lilith started rocking against her, panting and her skin flushed, from her chest up to her face, lost in pleasure.

"Yesss, that's good- that's- you've got such a talented tongue, baby. You're such a good girl, so obedient- fuck! Keep going!"

She did, and she wouldn't stop for anything. She rested her hands on Lilith's ass, caressing it softly before roughly kneading the flesh and the brunette's moans got louder and louder. When her legs started to shake around Zelda's head, the Spellman witch brought a hand up between them and slid two fingers inside the demoness's tight cunt, pumping them in and out at a fast pace while sucking on her clit as if her life depended on it.

"Zeldaaaa...I'm so close, I'm-"

The redhead felt her walls clamp around her fingers impossibly tight, and she sped up her tongue, her jaw starting to ache. Lilith cried out and squirted into her mouth, shaking almost violently when she reached her peak. The High Priestess lapped up all her juices greedily, moaning into her at the taste, and she felt her girlfriend's clit twitch from the vibration.

When the woman on top of her steadied her breathing, she dismounted her face and plopped down onto the mattress next to her lover, kissing her neck, her jaw, her cheek. There was so much affection to them that Zelda thought she might almost cry; she still didn't feel like she deserved this, like she deserved her. She was pulled out of her thoughts and insecurities when she heard Lilith's low, husky voice.

"Are you ready for your reward, pet?"

"Yes...please…"

She all but breathed out, her voice so faint the First Woman barely heard her.

The brunette pounced on her, like a huntress about to devour her prey. She pressed soft kisses to her chest, around her breasts, before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking hard while she pinched the other. Zelda moaned and arched her back, searching for even more contact. She kissed her way down, stopping to lick at her belly button which made the redhead giggle and she smiled; no sound could warm her heart like her lover's laugh. 

Deeming that she had tortured her enough, she pressed her tongue to her clit and swiftly entered her with three fingers, Zelda being so wet and aroused she took them in without any resistance. Lilith set a steady pace, not planning on stopping before giving her the orgasm she now desperately needed. 

"More…"

She added a fourth finger and Zelda moaned loudly in pleasure, tightening around her digits. She was chasing her climax but this still wasn't enough.

"Fuck Lilith- I...please give me more…"

The Queen of Hell was taken aback and her eyes widened in surprise. Her voice was soft, hesitant.

"Are- are you sure? That's already four and we've never-"

"Yes, yes! Please!"

"Shh, you don't have to beg anymore, my love."

She pulled her fingers halfway out, tucked her thumb in and slowly, carefully started to push into her, attentive to every change in her expression. Right when she thought this wouldn't work, that she might hurt her, her whole hand slipped in, Zelda's body seeming to pull her inside. She gasped at the sight; her girlfriend's cunt tightly wrapped around her wrist, clenching around her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yesss...that's- ahhh that's perfect! Don't stop!"

"I won't."

She thrust into her, surprised by how deep the redhead could take her. She tentatively clenched her fist, twisting slightly and Zelda groaned loudly, panting, a sheen of sweat starting to form on her brow. Lilith was in awe, honoured to be the only one to have the privilege to see her like this; so open, so trusting, so vulnerable, and she would give anything to stay by her side until the end of time.

“Can you come like this?”

“Yes, I- I think so...Oohhh Gods Lilith! You’re so good to me! I- I love you, so much!”

The First Woman’s lower lip trembled slightly. Every time she heard those words coming from the High Priestess’ mouth, she got terribly emotional, for it was the first time in her long, long life that someone said that to her and truly meant it. She knew it had been hard for Zelda. She knew she had a hard time expressing her feelings, even understanding them herself, but once she was sure, she became the most caring, protective and loving woman Lilith had ever met.

She stared at the glistening, pink, swollen flesh before her, and couldn’t resist tasting her. So she leaned down and lapped up the delicious wetness, hand still pressing into the redhead, who let out a high-pitched scream, close to overstimulation. She soon came with a strangled cry, gushing onto the sheets, and she was laughing; at her reaction, in surprise because she didn’t know it could be so good, and because for the first time in very long, she was happy.

The Queen couldn’t help but laugh with her. They smiled widely, gazing into each other’s eyes, telling each other things no words could express.

When she felt the other woman’s body relax and her breathing coming back to normal, Lilith carefully pulled her hand out and the younger witch sighed, feeling somewhat empty at the loss.

She sensually brought her hand to her mouth, licking and sucking off the evidence of Zelda’s pleasure from each of her fingers, moaning at the taste. Zelda’s eyes grew wide and her still sensitive clit throbbed at the sight, but she was completely spent and knew she couldn’t take anymore, so she willed the feeling away.

“Come here.”

She said softly, still smiling.

Lilith slid up her body to meet her lips in a heated kiss, letting her taste herself, and they both moaned. She then rolled off of her and the other woman whined at the loss of contact, for feeling the brunette’s skin against hers was what grounded her, reassured her that she was truly alive. Thankfully, the demoness snuggled into her side, throwing an arm over her waist, holding her tightly, as if she might run away from her. She nuzzled her neck, letting herself be enveloped in the intoxicating scent of jasmine, sweat, and sex, with the slightest hint of smoke that always lingered around the redhead.

“I love you too, Zelda...Please don’t ever leave me…”

She said those last words in a whisper, with an uncharacteristically shy, insecure voice, and a few tears escaped her eyes.

“Never.”


End file.
